


Two Of A Kind

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Self-cest, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... apparently there are these pictures of Drift and Deadlock (self-cest) and... this... kind of happened...</p><p>There is a plot if you squint very hard and look with a manifying glass.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Two Of A Kind

**Author's Note:**

> So... apparently there are these pictures of Drift and Deadlock (self-cest) and... this... kind of happened...
> 
> There is a plot if you squint very hard and look with a manifying glass.

“Leggo!”

“Hold still.”

“Damn it, Drift. Let me go!”

“Deadlock.”

 _That_ tone meant Drift wasn’t up for games and the dark mech eventually subsided to be washed. The Autobot could’ve sworn he saw those white – although now smeared with some Swarm blood – finials droop a little.

“How did you manage to do this?” Drift asked, an amused grin tugging the corners of his mouth as he wiped the other mech’s face from the sticky, smelly, greenish filth.

“Shut up. I didn’t know Skyjack had force fed that bug a bomb”, Deadlock snarled, baring his fangs. He tried to push the white mech away but was grateful for the help, nonetheless.

“I know destroying the Swarm is your job but... can you be a little more careful? As in not to come back home injured”, the Autobot scolded softly.

Deadlock stared down at the floor. He was aware his job included high risks and even potential death-in-action. He was aware Drift was worried about him. If he ever had a chance to change to another cleaner, safer job, he’d do it. But the jobs were scarce and basically you had to take what was offered.

“I just... I just want to give you the life you deserve. I want you to be happy”, the Decepticon muttered, his head bowed to hide his optics.

Drift smiled warmly and kissed the other mech on his crown. “I already am happy. I’m with you.”

Deadlock avoided optic contact and ducked his head again. “You’re... beautiful and perfect and all that... I’m not. I’m nothing.”

“Don’t give me that scrap again. Yes, you may not be the kindest or even the politest. But you’re honest, brave, handsome, trustworthy, devoted... To me, you’re perfect in your imperfect way.” With that, Drift lifted the other’s head by the chin and kissed him.

Ending the kiss, the white mech finished washing Deadlock. It was late in the evening and both of them decided to crawl to berth for much needed recharge.

Deadlock pulled Drift against him, back to chest, and let his left hand roam over the curvy waist down to the ample hips, all the way to the luscious thigh.

“Mmh...” the Decepticon purred, nuzzling the back of his love’s neck, inhaling the familiar scent, his field flaring with an urgent pulse of _want you-never let go_.

“All that killing got you revved up, huh?” Drift chuckled as he reached back to cup Deadlock’s cheek, answering the frantic licks of the other’s field with more calm brushes of _yours-I’m here_.

Hiking the leg to rest on his own thigh, Deadlock kneaded at the panel that he wanted to open so badly. It didn’t take much encouraging for the Autobot to reveal his moist valve and two fingers pushed in right away. A quiet moan escaped his lips as Deadlock filled him with a couple of deft fingers.

Propping himself on his right elbow, Drift watched intently how the black hand and the white forearm moved with the rhythm. The sight drove his charge even higher and he started undulating his hips to the movement of the fingers.

Then Deadlock’s thumb found the anterior node and began to rub it in slow, circling motion. The Autobot moaned loudly, his arm nearly collapsing beneath him.

“Don’t stop”, he pleaded, his mouth slightly open.

“Wouldn’t cross my mind”, Deadlock murmured and ushered the other to lie back down so he could kiss and nibble that lovely neck.

“Wait...” the white mech gasped and rolled to lay on his front, arching his back so his hips lifted off the berth, his knees spread and slightly bent.

The Decepticon tilted his head a little and smirked. He freed his own erect spike, throbbing and aching to fill that valve that belonged to the most perfect mech in the universe. He positioned himself to kneel behind Drift and gave a few more gentle rubs to the anterior node and took Drift’s hand to his spike.

Taking the hint, the white mech guided the thick spike to the entrance of his valve and felt how it slipped between his fingers to stretch the soft folds and the mesh walls. Once their hips bumped together, the dark mech stayed still for a moment to give his loved one time to adjust.

When he received a nod, Deadlock pulled half way out and slid back in. His arms took most of his weight as he placed them on either side of Drift and drove slowly into him. There would be a time for a rough round but that time wasn’t now. All that mattered now, was to make Drift feel good and show him how much Deadlock loved him.

“Keep it... keep it coming...” Drift groaned, his fingertips scraping the surface of the berth, his body bouncing with every thrust the other mech delivered.

The dark mech leaned down until he was able to whisper something right into Drift’s audio. He murmured something that Drift couldn’t quite make out but the gruff voice and the warm air that passed the Autobot’s audio made the white mech writhe and moan.

Drift got trapped beneath the bulkier body, fingers entwining together, the feeling emitting safety and trust and other strong feelings through their fields.

“Nnh... So close”, the Decepticon growled, thrusting a bit deeper.

Drift couldn’t reply to that; he concentrated on the tightening knot in his lower belly, arching his hips up for deeper penetration and... Deadlock found that _one_ spot and he wailed. The dark mech moaned and repeatedly hit that same spot until he had a keening swordsmech under him, the white hips pushing back against him.

When Drift’s overload faded away, he felt the spike inside him twitch and then a warm rush of transfluids coating the walls of his valve. Deadlock made small grinding motion until he was sated and carefully collapsed on top of Drift, his vents roaring.

Neither said anything but instead basked in the warmth their bodies shared. Deadlock didn’t rush to pull out of his white companion and slowly rolled to his side, forcing Drift to turn to his side, too, back against chest.

The full feeling in his valve and the closeness nearly lulled Drift into recharge but the tender kisses and nips to his finial kept him awake. That was until a strong arm wrapped around his hourglass waist and pulled him even closer if possible to that body behind him and recharge welcomed them both into its calm, relaxing world.


End file.
